aroma, deseos y fantasia
by locaxlamusicayamor
Summary: Puede ser verdad como una fantasía o sueño entre dos persona que se quieren con amor


Aroma, deseos y fantasia

Caín y Setsu había llegado al departamento después del rodaje de la película, Setsu fue a buscar a la heladera alimentos para hacer la comida pero no había, ella busca una campera para salir pero Caín la detiene – no Setsu voy yo a comprar por mientras tedas un baño, cuida tu piel y te relajas- con la mirada de perrito abandonado Setsu lo mira sin reacción y libera un suspiro de derrota le paso la lista de la cosas que tenía que comprar para hacer la cena el cerro la puerta mientras se acercaba al ascensor pensaba como el permitiría salir a si a Kyoko para que cualquier hombre la observara su piel que él tanto deseaba que fuera suya y nadie más.

Kyoko estaba feliz de pasar tiempo a sola para relajarse en su bolso había traído velas aromáticas de rosas y sales para baño de peras y limón entro al baño para preparar el agua y echar las sales en la bañera cuando el baño y encendió las velas, ya estaba listo se desnudó, ella se sacó el piercing y la peluca dejándola con la ropa seca y limpia. Ella se mete a la bañera en ese momento llego Ren con los víveres que necesitaban él fue a la mesada de la cocina colocando las cosas en su lugar, después se sentó en el sofá puso sus manos en su cara por los celos que sentía a Kyoko que no podía ver la cerca de Murasame en un momento sintió el olor de rosas, peras y limón, se acercó a la puerta que estaba una pestaña abierta y vio a Kyoko con una toalla en vuelta en su cabellos cantando alegremente mientras que con una esponja se enjabonaba. Él se sentía el mayor mirón pervertido del mundo, ella levanto unas de su pierna muy sexual para enjabonarla que Ren sentía que iba a tener una hemorragia nasal él la veía y se sentía que podía ayudarla a enjabonarse.

Kyoko sentía que alguien la observa cuando recordó que Ren recién había llegado que podía ser la sensación que sentía en ese momento se relajó y cerro sus ojos acomodándose en la bañera, Ren ya no aguantaba más tomo valor para entrar como Caín y con una sonrisa de emperador de la noche – mmm Setsu me gustaría acerté compañía en el baño que huele exquisito – con ojitos de perrito abandonado. Kyoko se despertó y se sorprendió por dentro por que recordó que estaban actuando como los hermanos Hell y ellos no eran vergonzoso al estar desnudo en el baño, Setsu sonrió y asintió con la cabeza Kyoko estaba por dentro sonrojada que iba a compartir el baño con su sempai y el actor número 1. Ren estaba un poco aturdido por la situación no era lo que esperaba pero le gusta idea él se va sacando la ropa mientras Kyoko trata de no mirar su cuerpo sino su cara. Después él se acerca a la bañera y se mete Kyoko le da espacio para que se meta atrás de ella él ve la espalda blanco y bella con olor a pera de ella le da gana de probarla y saborearla. Kyoko se incomoda y tensa pero ella era Setsu y ella amaba a su hermano, Setsu le paso la esponja a su hermano para lavarle la espalda – onii_san me podrías lavar la espalda por favor – con un ronroneo. Ren estaba aturdido tomo la esponja empezó a lavarle la espalda con amor él se acercó cegado por la pasión y beso y succiono el hombro de Kyoko dejándole una marca de deseo, Kyoko se sentía rara con un hormigueo en su cuerpo cuando sintió los labios en su hombro ella libero un pequeño quejido y arqueo un poco la espalda.

Ren se vio como se retorcía y vio perfectamente su pecho el dejo la esponja a un lado y coloco sus manos en los pechos de ella, empezó a masajear y retorcer los pozones, con los labios beso y mordió su oreja suave mientras bajaba por su cuello ella se arqueo por placer que sentía que movió y se acercó más cerca de él rosando su miembro endurecido que ambos gimieron suave. Ella giro la cabeza para que la besara con ferocidad y deseo después de un rato cortaron el beso Ren dijo Kyoko no puedo ocultar más lo que siento por ti te amo con locura y por favor perdóname que te ocultado de yo soy Corn con tristeza. Kyoko quedo conmovida y feliz ante la confesión de él y no lo creía ella recordó de que Corn le había robado un beso ella sonrió le dijo que ella lo había resistido de no decirlo que también lo amaba con locura y lo beso apasionadamente en volviendo sus lenguas haciendo una guerra por ganar. Ren empezó a bajar una de su mano hasta llegar a la unión de sus piernas para tocar con sus dedos su pierna muy suavemente para acercándose, y acariciar su monte venus y bajar hasta llegar a su clítoris empezó a estimularla con sus dedos y con la otra mano retorcía su pezón suavemente Kyoko se arqueaba y gemía ante al placer, ella se sentía avergonzada tenía su mejillas rojas porque era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de esa manera. Ren empezó a besarla con pasión ambos gimieron por falta de oxígeno con su otra mano a descender haciéndole cosquilla por su torso hasta llegar a su vagina e introducirle un dedo ella larga un gritito de placer y se movió un poco tocando y rosando su final de su espalda el miembro liberando un gemido de Ren.

Kyoko estaba gimiendo y le salían lágrimas ante el placer que estaba recibiendo por parte de Ren, ella con una de su mano agarro el pene de el para acariciarlo para que sintiera el mismo placer cuando lo tomo sintió vergüenza y algo caliente en su mano empezó a moverlo hacia arriba y abajo. Ellos se acariciaban gemían y besaban hasta al clímax Kyoko empezó a tiritar porque se aproximaba al orgasmo, arqueo su espalda con un gemido y corriéndose en la mano de él. Ren sentía cerca de llegar a su orgasmo cuando derramo se semen en la mano de Kyoko saco su mano y chupo unos de sus dedos él le dijo eres deliciosa cariño. Kyoko sintió curiosidad por su sabor y probo sonrió tú también eres delicioso amor y lo beso.

Ren reacciono él estaba vestido y parado en la puerta del baño y salió de la puerta del baño donde Kyoko estaba bañándose no podía creer que era una fantasía tan vivida que parecía tan real pero él aún estaba vestido pero necesitaba un cambio de ropa interior él paso sus manos por su cara refregándosela se fijó en la hora había pasado 5 minutos desde que se había puesto a mirar por la puerta él se sintió frustrado y libero un suspiro de decepción.

Kyoko se despertó exaltada en la bañera sonrojada por el sueño que había tenido con su sempai que era tan real que él le dijo que la amaba y que era Corn a, ella le gustaba la idea que el fuera Corn porque la protegería, amaría y estaría para ella para siempre. Kyoko se levanta saca el agua sucia y se enjuaga para secarse y colocarse la ropa limpia, la peluca y el piercing.

Ella sale y encuentra a Ren siendo Caín sentado mirando un programa de psicológico y el funcionamiento mental de los individuos. Kyoko se dirige hacia la cocina para hacer la cena ellos comen juntos con miradas ella manda a Caín a bañarse el rezonga se va a bañarse ella le prepara la ropa para cuando salga del baño. Kyoko abre su cama para acostarse y pensar en lo que había soñado hasta que se durmió. Ren el baño debajo de la ducha se sentía un morboso extra pervertido por su fantasía con Kyoko cuando termino su baño se puso su ropa limpia dirigiéndose a la cama donde vio a Kyoko dormida como un angelito y le dijo que la amaba y ella le respondió que también él sonríe y se acuesta y se duerme profundamente.


End file.
